Hall of Fame
by HarperOlivia
Summary: She doesn't know him that well if she's being honest. In fact, she's fairly certain they've never been in a room alone together. So it's a little weird when she finds herself standing less than twenty feet from Noah Puckerman as he lazily strums the guitar and sings one of their songs lowly. And she knows he knows it makes her hot when guys sing to her. AU.


Hall of Fame

A/N: I don't own anything.

Another AU set in New York.

*/*

Hello and welcome everyone to my blog! I hope everyone is faring well wherever you are in the world. Now, please have a seat because I'm making my first ever blog entry and I have some huge news to share with all of you lovelies. I'm sure everyone has heard of New Directions - not to be mistaken for One Direction - by now, but just in case, let me provide some back story. New Directions formed last year in our very own New York City and took the country by storm when they dropped their first album months later. Needless to say, they're awesome! Now, a little about each of the six members before I hit you with this amazing just released news.

Tina Cohen-Chang - One of only two women in New Directions. Age - 24. Status - Happily Married. Started on Broadway at a young age, accepted into Tisch but opted to continue with her flourishing stage career. At the tender age of 22, she was recruited for New Directions Manager, Will Schuester, and thus began the search for the rest of the group.

Finn Hudson - Somewhat troubled young man that was mentored by former Spanish Teacher Will Schuester in high school. After Will met Tina and the idea of New Directions sprouted, Schuester headed straight back for his hometown of Lima, Ohio to roundup Hudson as the first male of New Directions. He an excellent drummer and is rumored to have been taught by the famous Bryan Ryan in high school. How cool! Age - 26. Status - It's Complicated - according to his Facebook page. Trouble in Paradise with on-again off-again girlfriend Quinn Fabray?

Kurt Hummel - Stepbrother to Finn Hudson and the third member of New Directions. He was allegedly against the idea of the group at first but soon came around after hearing of potential band member Rachel Berry. He admitted to being gay in an interview soon after their album hit shelves but does anyone else think he's totally kissable? I love his clothes! Age - 22 and by far the youngest of all members. Status - He's been seen on more than one occasion with a mysterious hunk. We'll see how that goes.

Noah "Puck" Puckerman - I'll never understand why this self-proclaimed badboy demands to be called Puck rather than Noah but he's so cute and charming who am I to go against his wishes. He's Finn Hudson's best friend and also from Lima, Ohio. He has a great voice, as do all members of New Direction, but it's something in the way he sings that won't let me be. He can play guitar, piano, and an accordion. Swoon! Age - 26. Status - Single. For now.

Artie Abrams - I have to admit I have a huge crush on this man! He's a great singer, a great performer, and pretty cute if you ask me. It's been rumoured he's been asking Kurt and Tina to set him up on some blind date with someone 'down to earth and fun.' Can someone please pass my number along to him? Artie, along with Puck, writes most of New Direction's songs. Age - 25. Status - Hopefully Single.

Rachel Berry - Our other female vocalist who, like Tina, started out on Broadway. She claims being on a stage is what she's always wanted and it looks like that exactly what she got. She's slightly more recognizable than the other members only because her career is a bit more extensive. She's worked on Broadway, sang backing vocals for Bon Jovi, starred in some independent films, and even sang a duet with Idina Menzel at the Grammy's a few years back. This 5'2 package of a woman is a little firecracker and a force to be reckoned with. Age - 24. Status - Recently Broke Up With Longtime Boyfriend Jesse St. James.

So what's the big news, you ask? Well, it's been kept hush-hush for a few weeks but it's recently been leaked that New Directions is releasing their sophomore album at the end of this year. I don't know how they've possibly had the time to write and record a whole album since they've been on tour since they released their debut album last November but I'm not going to complain if it means we get to hear some great new songs by my favorite band, New Directions! Keep an eye out on this blog and tune into my radio show weekdays from 3-7pm for more news about New Directions and other famous New Yorkers.

Brittany Pierce (& Lord Tubbington)

*/*

"Finn, you're off on your mark. Again," Rachel sighs in frustration and turns to the group behind her. "We've been practicing this routine for days. It's not that different from the one Mike choreographed for the tour." She walks across the studio and digs a bottle of water out of her bag, taking small sips as she tries to slow her rapid breathing.

"Chill, Rachel," Artie says from his spot beside Tina, his arms throw haphazardly around the woman's shoulders. "He's trying. We're all trying. We didn't all take private dance lessons when we were kids. Finn's tall. He's supposed to be awkward when he moves."

Rachel rolls her eyes. Her back is to them so it kind of loses its effect so she does it again once she's facing them properly. "I could have done these steps when I was four!"

"Why don't we take a break?" Tina suggests lightly and Kurt's already nodding. "Tensions are high and we need some space for a few minutes."

"I'm with Tina," Finn agrees quickly. "I need to call Quinn to check in."

"Seriously, Finnocence?" Puck questions as he falls into a chair and pulls his guitar onto his lap. "You need to stop with the Quinn shit. She's crazy."

"She likes if I call her every few hours so she knows where I am. It's not that big of a deal," Finn shrugs.

"Just go," Rachel gestures toward the door and turns her back again as they filter out of the room. She sinks onto the piano bench in the corner of the room and her elbows rest on her knees as she lets out a loud huff.

"You look stressed," Puck's voice is close to her and she snaps out of her haze of sheet music and dance steps to glance over at him.

She thought he'd left with the rest of him but there he is, arm slung over his guitar as he watches her. It's a bit unsettling how much he's studying her and it makes her shift nervously. She doesn't know him that well if she's being honest. They've hung out, they're around each other a lot, and Rachel thinks Noah - or Puck, whatever - is pretty fun to be around, but they've never really talked about anything aside from music and what bar the group is going to over the weekend. In fact, she's fairly certain they've never been in a room alone together. So it's a little weird when she finds herself standing less than twenty feet from Noah Puckerman as he lazily strums the guitar and sings one of their songs lowly.

And she_ knows_ he knows it makes her hot when guys sing to her. She let that one out of the bag when she'd had a little too much gin one night they were all out together about a month ago. She'd ended up making out with him in a corner booth all night and only coming to her senses after he whispered in her ear that he was having a hard time controlling himself. What can she say? Gin makes her horny.

"I'm fine," she says finally but he doesn't stop singing, just nods and finishes out the song before starting in on another one. She doesn't recognize it at first because it's not theirs but then Neil Diamond's lyrics fill her ears and she grins. She hasn't heard that song in a long time.

"You like that?" He questions with his own grin after he sings the first chorus.

She nods quickly. "It's a good song."

He chuckles. "I didn't know you liked Neil Diamond."

"He's okay," she shrugs. "He sang a duet with Barbra once."

He raises a brow. "You should sing it for me sometime."

"It's a duet," she reminds him.

"Then I'll sing it with you," he shrugs and his fingers go back to strumming random chords but his eyes are still on her.

"Okay," her grin widens. "I'd like that."

He glances down at his guitar, starting to play their most recently written song, and nods toward the piano she's sitting at. She takes the hint quickly and even though she's not the best piano player, she keeps up with him and they play through the song perfectly, both of them humming softly along.

Somehow, it helps her to relax and when the rest of the group returns, she's in a much better mood. She even apologizes to everyone for being so rude and the smile on Puck's face when she does so makes her oddly giddy. When the hell did that happen?


End file.
